debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Are republicans just stuck up christians with too much money?
'Are republicans just stuck up christians with too much money? - 11/22/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/Are-republicans-just-stuck-up-christians-with-too-much-money/1/)' Instigator: gonovice (Pro) Contender: RepublicanView333 (Con) Round 1 gonovice: "Republicans, where to start. This debate is sensitive subject with me. My whole family is Republican and christian. I guess you could call me a rebel. I am confused about God and I am a democrat. I think that republicans are extremley close minded and dont ever allow anything new or different in the country. George Bush for example came from a wealthy family and look how sucky the country is right now!! I would like to know why republicans are so against gay marriage. Oh wait I already know that one... Their religion told them it is wrong!! sorry if i sound mean but read my profile before you exept this debate!! im warning you that i may get a little nasty. I have a ver firm opinion on politics. Your christian right. So lets see are you against gay marriage and abortion. And are you in favor of the war in Iraq AND George Bush? I just think that republicans believe that the country needs to be run by a bunch of people who have a TON of money and nothing better to do but sit around and completley bash democrats. just saying. THey also are all christian and catholic... for the most part at least. I just think that most republicans are too close minded. I don't think my family is they are open to new ideas and I like that they dont judge based on what they've heard the wait and form their own opinions." RepublicanView333: "For the grounds of your debate you use an example of 1 president out of 43. You attack our beliefs. you use no factual examples. You are just talking from emotion, your more like arguing instead of debating. Anywhay George Bush was 1 out of 43 presidents to grace the white house. 1 Republican President does "bad" and suddenly all republicans are bad. All i and my fellow republicans do is support our president. Its what all Americans should be doing. We may not like some of the things he does but we support him. Would you care to look into history at some of the greatest presidents of all time. Abraham Lincoln abolished slavery. He was a Republican, Ronald Reagan a true conservative, he maded substantiol tax cuts and made great strides to end the cold war. Do I have to go on? With one president doing "bad" in office shouldn't automatically dub there political party "bad" I would like to know how we are stuck up. And what does Bushes family being wealthy have to do with him being stuck up? I want you to name a president who wasn't wealthy before he came to office. Just name 1. yes, i'm christian. I would also like to ask what being christian has to do with being "stuck up" i grew up learning christian morals from my parents. It was how I was taught. Yes, i disapprove of homosexualism. It is wrong. Nature didn't intend for people of the same sex having relations. Its not how its suppost to be. In life your main job is to reproduce so that your species can live on. If your gay, or lesbian than there is no natural way for you to reproduce. It isn't meant nor is it natural. And abortion really, how can anyone stand up for this. I'm talking from a human standpoint not just a christian. Abortion is murder! just because a fetus isn't fully developed doesn't mean its not living. Its a person and we have no right to take the oppertunity of life from it. Yes ,I support the War it is nessisary for Homeland Security and the downfall of Al-Qeuda and the Taliban." Round 2 gonovice: "George Washington was the nations first president. He helped write our most important documents. And I would appreciate it if everyone watching this debate would refrain from calling me names. It's incredibly immature and I'm not going to tolerate it. Moving on, Abortion is a bad thing I will admit. But at the same time I also believe it needs to be an option for a mother to have. It does not need to be illegal. I guarentee you that if it's made illegal some mothers will perform the abortion themselves. As for gays and lesbians not being able to reproduce. Many same-sex couples do have children. Either from a surrogate mother or in-vitro treatment. THey do reproduce, maybe not in the way that you or I would but they do, and that is all that matters. More humans are born. I would never bash a religion completley, but I will give my complete and honest opinion. Republicans at least where I live are mostly hard-core catholics. They let their religion decide their political outlook. I have never met a hard-core catholic who wasnt republican. That's not nessecarily bad but I just wish that people would have more of an open mind. Would you be friends with a gay or lesbian? As for the war in Iraq. You said that it is nessecary for the downfall of Al-Queda. WHy do we have to take them down. I'm assuming you mean by killing them just because that is what happens in a war. There is nothing wrong with republicans and there is nothing wrong with christians but I just wish that people wouild take a look at another point of view and step into someone elses shoes for once. I have looked at politics from the republican side and it isnt where I belong. My parents have done a amazing job raising me and teaching me about religion but in the end its my decision. And you said you believe what your parents taught you. I bet you've never looked at the democrat side. I'm not saying to give up your religion but you could look at a different side of the political spectrum." RepublicanView333: "What are you getting at when you tell about george washington? It doesn't seem very relevent to the debate. And if your trying to say he was a democrate he wasn't he had no political party and if he did it would of been federalist. I'm glad we can both agree Abortion is bad. But yes it should be illegal. It is the same as murder you kill a living being. Its brain might not be developed like yours but it is a living human. Why do we have to take alqeuda down? Do you watch the news. No its not just killing b/c its war. Al-Qeuda planned and did 9/11. They are the reason we are there. Al-Qeuda is a ruthless group of savages. Why did we stop the Nazis? Its the same reason to be in Iraq. To save our peoples lives and to protect the rest of the world. About gays I will say it again. Its not Natural for gays and lesbians to have relations. Its not how its suppost to be. In life your main job is to reproduce so that your species can live on. If your gay, or lesbian than there is no natural way for you to reproduce. When I say "natural I mean by real intercourse. Not testtube babies. Is it bad that we are "hardcore" is it bad to believe something? have you ever thought why us "hardcore" christians are republicans? Because of all the reasons you gave me. Abortion is wrong, homosexuals are wrong. We were taught that when we go to church. If theres a political party like the Republicans that have those values arent we going to side with them?" Round 3 gonovice: "You asked for a president that was poor before they came to office. And 9/11 was tragic and I lost family in it so I hate that it happened and I hate the people who did it. But how is us going into their country and killing their people any better? Havent you ever heard the saying " fight fire with fire" that is exactly what America is doing. And I didnt say christians are hard-core I said catholics so maybe you should read exactly what I said first. Whats wrong with testtube babys? My little baby cousin was only concieved by in-vitro treatment. And just because she was concieved through that way that is " not natural" doesnt mean its wrong/ My aunt and uncle love her just as much as all of their biological children. So why dont gays and lesbians deserve to be treated the same way. Why cant they have a baby that they love just as much as my aunt and uncle love their " testtube baby"? Of course it's not bad to believe in something but why cant you ever broden your horizons. When you get married and your wife gets pregnant, what if she is in danger of dying but she can live IF she gets an abortion, would you rather have your baby live and your wife die. That is immoral if you really think about it if you would do that. DId you ever think that maybe we should stop trying to save everyone else and just focus on our own country? Yeah we needed to go into Germany to save the Jews and i'm proud to live in this country b/c of that. But, right now I think the country only wants to help other people jsut to make America look better. That's a perfect example of why Bush is a bad president. Maybe republicans like yourself need to just try and do whats good because its a good thing, and not just so that the country looks better in the eyes of everyone else. America has done a lot of good things but we've also done some bad things. Like invading Iraq and trying to help them out when they dont want the help. Think about it, why are we helping people that dont even want it. So try and be a little more open minded and listen to a different political parties opinions and stop being SO close minded!!" RepublicanView333: "So, we fight fire w/ fire whats so bad about that. we did the same w/ pearl harbor but no one had a problem w/ that. They attacked us we came back and attacked back. Nothing is wrong w/ testube babies. All thats wrong is that they arent natural and god didn't intend for people of the same sex to mate. If you have intercourse problems such as narrow urethras/utersis. than testtube babies are fine there biologically yours. but for homosexuals there not both of the parents babies. if the abortion situation arises I would support my wife till her final second. I would let my wife die when god intended her to. If god put her in that situation then it was meant for HER to die not the child. the child would be humbled knowing his/her mother died for him to live. Sving everyone else by fighting AlQeuda we just arent saving the world but were covering are arses. If we don't subdue AlQeuda they will be free to plan attack after attack on our innocent citizens. What does making us look good have to do with this. This is WAR not a tea party when one person gets offended and calls there mommy. Looking good has nothing to do with this. We first of all invaded Iraq to stop Saddam who bluffed having WMDs and now Saddams pushing up daisys. we probably should of invaded Iranj now we know but we can't go back. But look what we accomplished. We ended saddams tyranny, we established a Iraqi govermnent and we isolated Bin Laden. We are making strides but all Liberal media is telling is all the bad stuff. My dad works as a security guard with a officer who was in Iraq and saw what was really happening. 9 out of 10 people in Iraq appreciate what we are doing its the Taliban and Al-Qeuda that don't." Round 4 gonovice: "My dad was in Iraq and he saw what was going on over there. It wasnt good. America is trying to help people who dont want the help. All that is going on is America invading a country and trying to help, but our troops are the ones that are being killed along with the Iraqis who are innocent and had nothing to do with Saddam. I think that its immoral for you to say that if God wants your wife to die then fine let her die at least my kid will feel loved. How do you think that child would feel if it was the reason their mother is dead. You would rather have someone whos been alive for 20 some years die then a baby who isnt fully developed die. Thats great. In that case iit would be alright for me to die when I'm 28 then my undeveloped baby. When Pearl Harbor happened we had to retaileate. They bombed us. And America didnt know better. But now we've seen so much more and we've learned so much more then we did in the 60's. he president should have tried harder to talk to the terrorists and figure something out. Republicans are the ones who are killing our country. I guarentee that this war will be going on when your 17 and then youre going to be drafted. How are you going to feel when you're forced to fight in a war that is accomplishing nothing at all. You'll go over there get shot and then what you'll go to God because he wanted you to die. How is God going to feel when he figures out that good old America is killing people? Maybe they did something to us but why do we have to do the same to them?" RepublicanView333: "Gonovice, What was your dad doing in Iraq? was he a writer for the liberal media trying to put down the War. My family had dinner w/ the army ranger's, my dad worked with, and I heard the truth. We are making Strides in Iraq. Here were our goals in Iraq. 1) Stop Saddam. 2) Establish democracy in Iraq 3) Thwart Bin Laden Now here is what happened. 1) Saddam was thrown into hiding and captured and killed. 2) Iraq recently had its first vote for president and it was successful. 3)Bin Laden was thrown into hiding unable to do his job as AlQeuda leader he has been isolated. To me it seems like we accomplished our goals. The only problem is that there are still rogue terrorists that we are STOPPING! Its not a bad thing. It is not immoral. If my wife was MEANT to die, then for some reason God wanted her in heaven. My son wouldn't feel bad. I would make sure of it. I will explain to him What God wanted and will tell him its not his fault. Its what any good parent would do. I continue to say this. Its not us as humans place to take life away. If a pregnant person is going to die why take the baby with it. We hadn't known better. That is really something. 9/11 they bombed us w/ planes. What was there to see? Its war. We were attacked your don't just stand there and let a group of Terrorists throw bombs at you. You think you can just talk stuff out all the time. Thats something you have to figure out in life. I learned that early. luckily I go to a school which is pretty hostile and you do the wrong thing and you pay for it. its the same in War. We ticked AlQeuda off so they fired back. We can't just talk with Bin Laden. He's a mercyless killer. Besides what was to figure out. He was ticked he bombed us. I'll say it simply.INWARYOUFIGHT you don't sit around and play patty cake and hope they hit you softly. How are Republicans killing the country. Its the democrats that make the US soft. In the earlt 20th century we were a tough country that would put people who messed with us in there place. Now... well apparently the hippies brainwashed enough people to make us a bunch of contiences objecters. just so you know there is no draft but if I was to fight for this great country I would be honored. All citizens should fight. We should adopt the law like in Jerusalum where every one must fight for there country for 4 years. If I get shot and its my time wellthen its my time. Hopefully you realized here that there are poor atheist GOPs and rich christian Dems."